A Lucky Shot
by blue-eyes1
Summary: What happens when a few regular people get a chance to meet ten WWF wrestlers?
1. ch. 1

1  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Jessica shouted as she accidentally dropped the box she that was carrying on her finger.  
  
"what's wrong?" asked Malory as she set her new cheetah skinned purse on the counter.  
  
"I smashed my fuckin finger" she replied waving her middle finger in the air.  
  
"Watch it girl"  
  
"Sorry" Jessica apologized as she was giggling.  
  
"Ya right" Malory laughed. Malory was there helping Jessica move into her new house that she had bought only a month before.  
  
"Damn girl are you gonna have this place ready for your party tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure Mal, I have a whole day." 


	2. ch. 2

"Hey girls" There friend Lindsay Armstrong said as she walked through the front door closely followed by Lisa Rogers and Sarah Dron.  
  
"What's up?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Nothin much" Malory replied.  
  
"Hey Lisa where's Mercy?" Jessica asked, referring to Lisa's five-month-old baby.  
  
"Oh she is at her dad's house today, he said he would keep her while I helped you move in." Lisa replied  
  
"Who is gonna watch her tomorrow?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"My mom." Lisa replied. 


	3. ch.3

1 "Well I guess we had better get started" Lindsay said  
  
"Yep we have 7 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 1 sitting room, 1 kitchen, 1 dinning room, 1 den, 1 office, and a pool to clean all in one day." Said Jessica  
  
"Hey Jess why don't you put on Sarah Evan's new CD?" Lindsay suggested.  
  
"Turn it up!" Yelled Malory.  
  
"I love this CD." Lisa said as Jessica turned on Sarah Evan's new CD entitled "Mercy"  
  
"Ya we know. You named your baby after it. Said Sarah. Lisa Just smiled. 


	4. ch. 4

"When are the guys gonna get here?" Yelled Lisa over the music. She was referring to Jessica's boyfriend Brendan Johnson, Malory's boyfriend Ardeth Bay (who had just moved to town from Arabia), Lindsay's boyfriend Steven Heath, and Sarah's boyfriend Jared Butz.  
  
"Any time now." Jessica said.  
  
"Oh" said Lisa a little sad like.  
  
"Don't worry Lisa you'll find someone soon." Said Sarah. Lisa had just broken up with Tommy, the father of her baby a few months back.  
  
"I know" said Lisa fighting back tears. "But what am I going to tell Mercy when she asks me why her mommy and daddy are not married or even dating?"  
  
"You are gonna tell her the truth, Lisa that's what she deserves." Said Sarah 


	5. ch. 5

"Oh shit" its already noon. Said Jessica changing the subject.  
  
"We had better get cleaning" said Lindsay.  
  
"Hey guys we thought we would drop by and help out." Said their friend Jessika Borm as she walked in with her boyfriend Brad Knight.  
  
"Hey Jess, Hey Brad" said Jessica.  
  
"Have you two seen the guys?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Ya we saw them at the gas station when we stopped to get gas." Replied Brad.  
  
"They wanted to pick up some beer and soda." Said Jessika, finishing up Brad's sentence then giggling about it.  
  
"Oh good." said Jessica. "I wanted to tell you guys something before they get here." 


	6. ch. 6

"What?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"Brendan and I are going to get married." Jessica said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh my God!" shouted Malory.  
  
"When?" asked Sarah.  
  
"sometime next year, but he is going to move in with me next week because I don't want to be alone in this house."  
  
"I don't blame you." Said Brad. 


	7. ch. 7

Just then the guys came in; it was Brendan, Ardeth, Steven, Jarad, and their friend Lizzy Clagits boyfriend Dustin Arrita.  
  
"Hi" said Jessica as she kissed Brendan.  
  
"Oh gosh, get a room." Said Malory sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up its my house." Replied Jessica  
  
"OK then should we get to work?" asked Ardeth as he opened up a beer.  
  
"Yep" said Jessica. And at that they all split up and started putting stuff away and cleaning up Jessica's house. 


	8. ch. 8

When they had finished cleaning Jessica looked at the clock. "Damn it is already 6:30"  
  
"Really?" asked Malory as she sat down on Ardeth's lap.  
  
"Why don't we order pizza?" asked Lindsay  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Brad  
  
"I'll order three large pizzas then and we can eat the leftovers tomorrow" said Jessica.  
  
"Great" said Ardeth. "I love pizza. They don't have pizza in Arabia." 


	9. ch. 9

1 After the gang had finished eating pizza everyone decided to go home  
  
"Are you going to stay here?" Jessica asked Brendan.  
  
"No I promised my mom that I would help her rearrange her bedroom furniture. Sorry babe." He replied.  
  
"That's all okay" Jessica sighed.  
  
"Well see you guys later" said Brad.  
  
"Later" Lindsay called out as she and Steven walked out.  
  
After everyone left Jessica and Brendan played tongue hockey for a while and said their good byes.  
  
After Jessica watched Brendan's truck go down the street until she could not see it she went up the stairs. She went into her bedroom and grabbed her favorite pair of pajamas (The ones with the frogs on them) and went into the bathroom. She undressed and started the shower.  
  
After she took her shower she went back downstairs and went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Then she went into the Living room and turned on the TV.  
  
While she was watching friends the phone rang.  
  
RIINNGGGG!!!! RIINNGGG!!!!  
  
CLICK "Hello?" she answered  
  
"Its over!" the voice cried. It was Malory.  
  
"What's over?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Me and Ardeth"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he took me and Lisa home and when he dropped me off I went inside and realized that I forgot my purse in his car. When I went out to get it Lisa and Ardeth were.."  
  
"Yes?" Jessica urged her friend to go on.  
  
"They were making out!" Malory yelled as she started crying even harder.  
  
"Oh Malory" 


	10. ch. 10

1 "Ya" Malory sighed. "I thought he loved me" she sobbed  
  
"I know Malory and for a long time I think he did but you're only nineteen years old and maybe he just wasn't ready for a steady relationship."  
  
"Ya but out of all the people in the world why Lisa? She is one of my best friend."  
  
"I know but you know Lisa, she started acting like that since 8th grade when she started having sex and doing drugs."  
  
"Ya I guess your right"  
  
BEEP  
  
"Oh Mal hang on I got another call."  
  
"Kay"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
"Oh hi"  
  
"What's wrong you don't sound happy to hear from me?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry baby I am really happy to hear from you but I have Malory on the other line and she is having boyfriend trouble. And Lisa trouble." She added.  
  
"Oh OK"  
  
"I will call you later tomorrow."  
  
"OK love you"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
CLICK  
  
"You still here Mal?"  
  
"Ya" she sniffed.  
  
"OK well why don't you come over really for the party tomorrow and we will talk about this some more."  
  
"Kay"  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"All right then see you tomorrow"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
CLICK 


	11. ch. 11

1.1 *~*THE NEXT DAY*~*  
  
  
  
"ahhhh!" Jessica yawned as she climbed out of bed. "All ready 9:30?" she asked herself.  
  
Grrrr. Her stomach growled as she walked down the stairs. "Better get something to eat." She went into the kitchen and put two pieces of bread in the toaster and took down a box of cereal.  
  
After she ate she went up the stairs. She took a shower and put on a pair of khaki pants and a lime green spaghetti strapped shirt. She put her strawberry blond hair into a ponytail with a pale green hair tie and put a little makeup on.  
  
After she got ready she went to the backdoor to let her Labrador retriever Buster in. He jumped up on her as soon as she opened the door. "Buster off!" she said sternly.  
  
Jessica went into the den and picked up the phone. She made sure there was a dial tone then started dialing.  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Hello?" the sleepy voice said.  
  
"Brendan?"  
  
"Ya its me, is this Jess?"  
  
"Ya what's up?"  
  
Nothin what time did you get up?"  
  
"9:30"  
  
"Damn girl I just woke up. What are you doing?"  
  
"Me and Buster are going to get the mail."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bills, bills, letter from Sarah Patten in Hawaii, what's this?" said Jessica looking at the envelope suspiciously.  
  
"Open it up" Brendan said impatiently.  
  
"OK" she replied "Hang on" Jessica read the letter to herself. "Oh My God" she yelled as the receiver fell to the floor 


	12. ch. 12

"Jessica? What's wrong honey?" Brendan asked.  
  
Jessica picked the phone back up. "I'm sorry its just.the letter.it said.Oh My God." Jessica stuttered.  
  
"Jessica tell me"  
  
"OK" Jessica took a deep breath. "I will read it to you." "OK"  
  
  
  
"Dear Recipient,  
  
We are writing this letter to inform you that you have won our sweepstakes for free tickets to Raw is War on July 11th for you and ten friends of your choice. After the show you and your friends will be able to meet ten wrestlers of your choice.  
  
Please write me back to the address shown or call me at the number below. Tell me your name, how many people will be joining you and also the ten wrestlers you would like to meet.  
  
Thank you for your time and congratulations.  
  
  
  
Sincerely  
  
Vince McMahon"  
  
  
  
The line went silent.  
  
"Wow" Brendan said.  
  
"Ya" Was all Jessica could say. She was in a daze.  
  
"This is gonna be so cool" he laughed  
  
"I know I cant wait till everyone comes over I want to tell them the news when we are all together."  
  
"OK I will let you go"  
  
"Bye" 


End file.
